Haalsian Enquirer: Shocking Results in State Election!
Politicos Rattled by Unexpected Election Outcome! The commentators almost universally predicted another Soleimani victory, but the voters had something else in mind. It has been a wild ride for all of us, so we here at The Enquirer are going to break down the winners and losers of 584AER. The Winners Turgun Syzdykov - The Socialist Front We ought to start by congratulating the new State Chancellor. When The Socialist Front decided to support The Moderates four years ago, some thought that the Socialists would suffer in future elections at the Moderates' expense. Clearly, Syzdykov flipped the narrative on its head and has profited from his involvement as a junior partner in the previous government. He successfully attached popular government economic programs to his own party, while avoiding being tarred by the previous government's cooperative relationship with the Brokenshire administration. Almazbek Atambayev - Haalsian People's Party And, we ought to continue by congratulating Haals' new largest party in the Assembly. The Haalsian People's Party has re-asserted its dominance as the principle party of the pro-independence camp, expanding its lead over the Christian Democrats and Conservative Party. After placing fourth four years ago, the HPP can claim to be the party with the largest mandate from the people and the largest representation in the Assembly. Douglas Carswell - Imperial Party Next, the single party with the strongest growth since 580 - The Imperial Party. Nobody in their right mind thought that the Imperials could get double-digits in a state like Haals. It seems that separatist activity both within Haals and in various states in Falleentium has awoken a voting bloc that is much stronger than previously thought: staunchly pro-Falleen and right-wing Christians and Fourists. The Imperials will return to the Haalsian Assembly with more than double the seats they previously had. Edmund Stoiber - Falleen Fascist Party Another party that has shown some uncanny strength is the Falleen Fascist Party, which has now successfully built a noteworthy following based almost exclusively on Christian-Supremacism. According to exit polls, Stoiber's FFP is the third-favorite party of the Christian population (behind the Conservative Loyalists and the Imperial Party). However, Stoiber's expansion of the FFP base in Haals looks a bit less impressive when compared next to the Imperial Party, which has received less media hype and yet outperformed dramatically. Sauli Niinistö - The Conservative Loyalists Despite many expectations that the Conservative Loyallists would lose further ground this election due to the fiasco with Conservatives on the federal level. However, in making modest gains, the CL has proven that they are not a party that is on the way out, as some previously thought; it has staying power, and is likely to remain the #1 party among Christian voters for many more elections to come. The Losers Almazbek Atambayev - Haalsian People's Party Yes, you read that right - the HPP may have won, but it also lost. While Mr. Atambayev can hold his head high at his party's improved performance that brought it back to the top, it's no secret that he had been gunning for 20% or higher, and wound up short of that. That alone could have been forgiven, but the unexpected rise of the Imperial Party has meant that the Haalsian People's Party will be locked out of opposition as the Conservative Loyalists and the Imperial Party are all but certain to form an opposition bloc worth 26% of the Assembly. Qasem Soleimani - The Moderates The only thing as shocking as the rise of the Imperial Party is the equivalent fall of the popular Moderate-led Soleimani government. Throughout the campaign, Soleimani's job approval remained quite strong. Ultimately, however, even though a great many Haalsians liked him, he clearly wasn't the number one choice for nearly enough of them. Gubanguly Berdimuhamedow - Social Democratic Unity Party The SDUP didn't fare particularly poorly this election. However, it remains the case that the SDUP has been trying since it was founded to become the largest pro-Falleen party in Haals. With the minor gains of the Conservative Loyalists and the major gains of the Imperial Party, and the modest losses of the SDUP, that goal seems much further away than it did before. Haider al-Abadi - The Liberals The Liberals suffered the largest losses of any party this election, equal to over half of their former seats. The fall of The Liberals was well-predicted; they rose atop the same wave of peaceful, cooperative thinking that carried The Moderates and The Socialist Front to power in 580 while leaving the HPP and the Conservatives in the dust. However, those conditions no longer existed this time around. The Socialist Front and even to an extent The Moderates were able to hang onto a decent vote share because of their reputation from governing. The Liberals on the other hand, simply ceased to have a purpose as a large party, and faded away. Nursultan Nazarbayev - Conservative Party of Haals Haals' new smallest party, having been surpassed by even the Falleen Communist Party, which in 580 received too few votes to gain any seats. Nazarbayev has been attempting to convince anti-Falleen voters to pursue a dmonion-style deal in the same way that Hastiga and Veldunium have. Clearly, however, the vast majority of anti-Falleen voters - at least, those who showed up this election - are not particularly interested in keeping any ties whatsoever with Falleentium, even if it may provide certain economic and security benefits to do so. Category:The Imperial Constitution